


Warning Sign

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Repression, bad first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri meets the Sufferer, and they discuss the virtues of chastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripfeldthemystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripfeldthemystic/gifts).



> **THE ONE TRUE GOSPEL OF THE SIGNLESS SUFFERER**  
>  **TESTAMENT OF THE DREAMING DEAD**
> 
> _**I. It is said that in the Furthest Ring lies the ghost of all that could ever have come to pass.** _  
>  _**II. Like a shoreline stretching beyond comprehension, marked with driftwood from a trillion shipwrecks.** _  
>  _**III. Every soul in creation will find their way here, to dream endlessly of the lives they once lived.** _  
>  _**IV. For an eon, this was my existence, caught in endless loops of my own past.** _  
>  _**V. Until, whether by chance or by fate I know not, we found each other once more.** _  
>  _**VI. Then we wandered the Ring, and He brought peace to the ghosts we met.** _  
>  _**VII. Freeing them from their dreams, and sending them forth to do the same.** _  
>  _**VIII. These travels are how we met that most unexpected of ghosts:** _  
>  _**IX. The Signless Sufferer himself - and yet not himself.** _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you feel personally victimised by the choices and actions of others and yourself.

Billions of sweeps ago, in another eon, back when your bloodpusher still did the thing, you swore a solemn vow of chastity. Not through religious conviction - you considered it laughable and a sign of a weak mind to suppose the existence of omnipotent entities manipulating existence, and besides which the Church took quite a different view on intercourse - but as a dedication to your own self. Romance and sexuality clouded the mind. If you were to be euphoric, it would not be because of any phony chemical’s effects, but because you were enlightened by your own intelligence.

So when you pass into a new dream bubble, contemplating the meta-recursions of hemoprivilege among the platonically challenged, only to find what is unmistakably one of your alternate selves loudly and enthusiastically - dare you say - fucking someone up against a wall, you are not just surprised. You are fundamentally _disgusted_.

His friend spots you and gives out a high-pitched yelp, startling him and knocking them both to the floor in a cloud of curses. He tries to untangle himself, but she just rolls on her back cackling, “FUCK! You scared the shit out of me, stranger.”

“Meu, the fuck are you-”, manages the fallen Kankri, before twisting his head to spot you. “Well shit!” His face falls into a grin as he props himself up somewhat. “Hey there, little me!”

At this point it sinks in that they are both completely naked. You feel your ears and cheeks flush up vivid scarlet, and you begin to stutter. “Meu” seems to think this is the funniest thing you could possibly have done, and bursts into hysterics. She is still completely naked. There is a lot of jiggling. You blush further. A vicious circle is forming. Then Other Kankri starts to chuckle, and something in you snaps.

“Shut up,” you say.

“SHUT UP”, you pronounce.

“Will you pair of _SHITWHIFFING GRUBFISTERS_ please shut the _EVERLOVING FUCK UP!_ ”, you profane.

They stop on that one.

You point a trembling finger at your perplexed clone. “I have wandered this plane for nigh on an eternity. I have met an uncountable multitude of my own selves, cast off from other timelines. And you-” (you wave the finger to make your point) “ - are by far the most shameful and debauched display I have ever encountered. You have fractionally reduced the value of the entire Kankri brand simply by existing-”

He raises both hands in the air and lets out a single, exhaled “Whooooaaa”. You find yourself very aware of how his torso is caught in the movement, and your eyes are dragged over his body. He has the same broad shoulders as you, but where on you it’s basically a coathanger on which dangles your ribcage, on him it’s filled out with brawn, in his arms and his strong chest. His stomach isn’t defined, but isn’t quite a gut - it’s clearly smooth fat over muscle. His- you realise where your eyes are headed and you taste blood in your mouth. You’re now on the floor. You’re crying. You’re crying. Someone’s yelling, You’re crying. You’re being grabbed and you ball up instinctively-

“Hey! Hey. Little me. It’s ok.” You look up and see your face looking down on you, almost, but his has stubble and worry and big deep eyes and you never realised just how hot you actually were before now (a voice deep in the back of your head says you’ve been depriving the world and that nearly sets you off again) and it’s too late and you’re shaking, and big brawny arms are wrapping around you, and that stubble is rubbing against your cheek, and you cling to the sensation of it, let it reel you in. You’re safe for a few minutes, held tight against that body.

Older Kankri breaks the silence. “You feeling okay there, little fella?”

You nod silently, then say, “I think so.”

“Okay then,” he goes on soothingly, “so how about you tell me what the fuck that was all about, yeah?”

“I-” You stop, and start again. “I felt let down. Cheapened. By seeing you doing… that, with her.” You nod to Meulin, who against all odds has found popcorn. “I made a vow, and- well I have to assume you didn’t, it’s so irrational I know, but you’re. Almost me, you’re breaking that vow, you’re going against-”

“Against what”, he asks, so calm, and you can smell his skin, and there’s nothing like it and it drills to your core and surely he knows and you reach up to his hair and pull him down and you kiss for the first time in your life, and his eyes shoot open and you can feel him stiffen against you (in every way) and you don’t care, you just want to fuck his throat with your tongue until the heavens fall.

He pushes you back, shock in his eyes, and you feel a growl in the back of your throat and you want to take him for your own and even with your enforced chastity your body knows what to do to, but before you can even try he pulls you back in and this time it’s not just animal, there’s something more in there, as his hands work their way through your hair, over your horns, under your clothes. You take your mouth from his and work your way down the side of his neck, to his firm chest, to his nipple (he gasps and his whole body shudders), down his stomach to the base of his thick and straining cock, so ridiculously familiar, and you’re understanding just what a fantastic dick you both have - large enough that there’s plenty to work with, not so large that it’s scary, and very definitely _responsive_. You plant a soft kiss on the end and precum starts to seep out.

“Hold it for a second”, he says, and you take it into your hands before he corrects himself with “I meant WAIT A MINUTE holy shit!” You let go like it grew spikes, and he continues, “We’re only gonna do this if- if you’re good with it, if you’re sure you want to, it’s okay if you don’t.” You look up into his eyes and nod. “Well. Okay then.” He helps you lie down, bringing your head into his lap. “You can… you can carry on.”

You gingerly wrap a hand around the shaft of his cock, taking it slowly into your mouth as you run an idle finger over the inside of his thighs, feeling him quivering inside you as you run your lips over his head. You start off slow, cautious, but work your way into a more confident rhythm. Drums begin to beat. He moans softly. Armies prepare to march for war. He arches slightly as he gasps. A rocket begins its launch countdown. Time becomes a blur. You are lost in the moment until _you are sucking a cock and you have fucked up so badly_ and you try to pull away but he gasps “don’t stop” and you don’t. You don’t stop. You keep going and you know when it’s about to happen and he comes in you, and you take every drop, and you swallow it. Then you take his dick from out of you mouth and burst into tears.

He has a second or so of afterglow before you break down on him again, and this time his face collapses into horror, you both know he didn’t mean to do this but he did. He tries to reach out, to help anchor you, but you flinch at his touch and you see the pain in his face. And you look down, and you see your saliva on his cock, and you taste him in your mouth and you feel him still in the back of your throat and it’s not fair, and you hear him saying “I’m sorry” but the sounds don’t process, you put yourself here and he _filled you with this_

“Hey”, whispers Meulin, suddenly by your side, popcorn discarded. “Hush now, kid. You didn’t know, ok? You didn’t know that you couldn’t deal, that’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you.” She's got you. She reels you in. You can survive.

 

> **_XXXIV. The lessons we learned from the young one were deceptively simple._ **
> 
> **_XXXV. Everyone can misread a situation._ **
> 
> **_XXXVI. Everyone can get in over their heads._ **
> 
> **_XXXVII. And everyone, no matter how good, can hurt another by ignoring the warning signs._ **


End file.
